The present invention relates to a device and method for producing ammonia from solid urea pellets which are stored in a reservoir.
The invention originates from EP 1 338 562 A1. In this document, a method and device for ammonia production is described. Solid urea, which is stored in the form of prills or pellets or particles in a reservoir, with the assistance of a pressure flow is supplied to a reactor for ammonia production. In this, the supplied solid urea is converted by flash thermolysis into a gas mixture of ammonia and isocyanic acid. This gas mixture is immediately thereafter post-treated in the presence of water vapor catalytically, during which hydrolysis the isocyanic acid likewise is converted into ammonia and carbon dioxide. The compressed air-supported dispensing of the solid urea particles requires a permanently available compressed air source, which is replenished by means of a compressor. This can be expensive.